


Lost Boy

by punching_potato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Lost Boy AU, M/M, Peter Pan AU, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/pseuds/punching_potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma was lost, and it was Kuroo's job to protect lost boys. But in his mission Kuroo realizes, he may be in love. Oikawa, Kuroo's fairy assistant, was no help to him. That was until he fell into the same problem. With a pirate, Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kenma was alone. There was no way around it. The aunt and uncle he lived with despised his being. And the town he lived in couldn't stand him. He'd stare at the night sky, and wondered what living in another life would be like. 

On one particular night, Kenma didn't return back to his 'home'. He wondered the streets, hoping for someone, anyone, to save him from his misery. Then he saw it. A man, in the moon. A smiling face, inviting him in. Kenma reached to the stars.

I feel lost. 

He blinked back tears. Kenma knew he was stronger than this. Shaking his head, he continued walking. And before long, Kenma realized he didn't know where he was. He shrugged, Kenma didn't care. He was used to being lost. 

A crash sounded behind him.

"Ah! Kuro-chan! I swear if you crash one more time, I'll take away your flying privileges!"  
"Oh come on trashy. I just got distracted. I could've swore I saw an attractive young man here!"  
"I told you! It's Oikawa! And Kuroo-chan, you're probaly just seeing things."

Kenma heard the exchange from an alleyway. The man called Kuroo-chan had spikey black hair, and was wearing a ridiculous red outfit. And who he assumed was Oikawa, was in a teal, wait. Was that a dress? Kenma, in his looking, revealed himself from the alley way. 

"Oh you! Over there! I've been looking for you," the man named Kuroo had spotted Kenma. Kenma panicked, and stood frozen in place.  
Kuroo slowly approached him, "Sorry I don't mean to scare you. I just couldn't help but notice you. Are you okay?"

Kenma's words were mumbled, "That man is wearing a dress."  
Kuroo chuckled and Oikawa scoffed. Kenma jumped when Kuroo put an arm around his shoulders, "Just don't mind him. What's your name?"  
"Kenma," he noticed that he was very comfortable in this position at Kuroo's side. 

Kuroo looked down to Kenma with a soft smile, "Well Kenma, how about you join us for an adventure?" Kenma couldn't resist Kuroo's dorky grin, so he nodded.  
Kuroo's grin widened, if that was possible, and picked Kenma up bridal style. Kenma squeaked, "W-where are we going?"  
Oikawa beamed, "To Neverland of course! Where we protect all the lost boys, like you!"

Lost boy.

Kenma's first thought was to panic, but after taking another look at Kuroo's smiling face, he calmed. 

A lost boy, now found.


	2. Chapter Two

"Okay," Kenma sighed, "Let's go to Neverland."

Kuroo fist bumped the air. Kenma hid his smile. 

Oikawa excitedly bounced, "I'm so excited! First flights are always the best. I remember my first flight. Back when I was a small bit of baby laughter-"

"Oi, trashy. Not the time to space out into your own personal monolouge." Oikawa looked to Kuroo offended, before proceeding to pull a small pouch off around the place it held on his neck.   
"This here is fairy dust. I'll sprinkle a bit on you, then all you have to do is believe you can fly, then poof! You're in the air!"

Kenma shivered at the thought of flying. Kuroo grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Kenma immediantly calmed down.

"Hey Kenma," Kenma turned to look at Kuroo, "If you want to can hang on to me. I mean only if you want. And if you don't that's completly fin-"  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you." Kenma watched as Kuroo's face contourted into a grin. 

 

I just met these men. And they want me to fly to a place called Neverland. Either I'm dreaming, or I've gone completly mad. 

 

Kenma glanced again and Kuroo's spikey hair and sideways smirk.

 

I've gone mad. 

 

Fairy dust glittered all around Kenma. Surrounding him in a bubble of sparkle. Kuroo held out his hand and Kenma took it.   
"All that's left now is to believe!," Oikawa chirped as he pushed himself into the air.

Kuroo turned to him and gave him a nod. Kenma felt his feet lift off the ground.

Panic filled his thoughts. Kenma's breating became unsteady as they soared higher above Kenma's old life. 

As if Kuroo had known Kenma all his life, Kuroo sensed his panic. Kuroo brought Kenma closer to him, guiding him through the air. 

As they flew higher and higher, Kenma felt more at ease. He was escaping.

He would never hear his aunt and uncle's taunts again.  
He wouldn't have to feel the neighborhood boys' kicks anymore. 

 

Kenma was finally free.


	3. Chapter Three

Neverland.

 

A perfect storybook description would not do it justice.

 

The three landed on a rocky shore, to your right the sea, your left a rainforest.

Kenma turned to Kuroo, "Pinch me."  
"What?" Kenma rolled his eyes.

Oikawa glared, "Kuroo-chan! I swear you are the stupidest person I've ever met!"  
Kuroo snorted, "Look who's talking."

Kenma watched in amusement, giving a little yelp when he pinched his own arm. "Okay. I'm not dreaming."

Kuroo grabbed Kenma's hand, ignoring the perfect fit. "Come with me Kenma. I'll guide you. I'll always guide you."

 

 

Why do those words sound so familiar?

 

 

Kuroo had led Kenma to a small cabin by the sea. 

"You wouldn't mind living with me for the time being right?", Kuroo questioned.

"On one condition."

Kuroo smirked, "And what would that be?"

"You tell me everything about yourself", Kenma grinned, "And I get a shower."

Kuroo laughed and opened the door to the cabin, "Welcome home Kenma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this was really short and late! I promise the next one will be longer!


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY Updating this! Sorry for the wait!!

While Kenma was in the shower, Kuroo tidied up a spare bed for him. A knock on the door interuppting him.

"Oikawa why are you here? Go home."  
Oikawa sighed. "Kuro-chan did you notice anything weird or different about Kenma?"  
Kuroo barked laughter. "Really trashy another prank. Nice one. Now go home."  
Kuroo was about to slam the door when Oikawa put his arm in the way.  
"Kuroo I'm being serious. He doesn't seem familiar to you? Like we've met him before?"  
"Oikawa. I don't know what fairy drugs you're on right now, but Kenma is new to Neverland. He had no clue what it was or who we were. Now can you please go home."  
Oikawa rolled his eyes. "Alrght. But if I'm right about this, you owe me."

Kuroo mumbled a "yeah sure" before fully closing the door.  
The tap turned off signaling Kenma exiting the shower.

"Kuroo," Kenma called out. He just realized he didn't have any clothes.  
"Oh, yeah. Um, I can give you a shirt and stuff, if that's okay?," Kuroo called through the door.   
Kenma smiled, "Thanks Kuroo." 

 

Leaning against that bathroom door in nothing but a towel, Kenma realized he's finally home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!! School has been hectic but I'll try to update this story more often! I love the way this story is heading and I hope you do too!

The sun shone over Neverland, creating morning air for all to breathe in the fresh scent. Kenma awoke in a soft bed, a warmth on his right side. The room slowly faded into view as Kenma opened his eyes. He looked next to him to see a pair of cat like, dark amber eyes staring down at him. “Morning Kuroo,” Kenma smiled again, remembering where he was. “Morning Kenma. Let’s get you something to eat. Today’s a big day!” Even in morning, Kuroo seemed to burst with energy. Kenma sat up,”What’s happening today?” Kuroo picked Kenma up from the bed, and set him on the floor. “You’re getting a tour of Neverland, of course,” Kuroo tilted his head, thinking Kenma had known. Kenma laughed at his expression, “Okay. Let’s eat something.” 

\-----------------

Kenma looked out onto the horizon. He was sitting in the sand on the beach by Kuroo’s house. He had only been here a day but felt more at home than he ever did on Earth. He felt like he had known Kuroo forever. “Hey Kenma!,” said boy turned to see the fairy Oikawa, standing next to him. “Hello Tooru. How are you?” Oikawa looked a little surprised to hear his given name, but he decided not to bring it up. “I’m alright. I actually have something to ask you Kenma. Do you mind if I sit with you?” Kenma gestured for Oikawa to go ahead. Oikawa sat and sighed, placing his hands in his lap. “Kenma, does anything about this place, Neverland, feel like you’ve seen it before. Or you remember anything.” 

Kenma thought for a moment. “No nothing yet. So far I just feel like, I belong. Like, this has always been where I was destined to end up. I’m sorry if I sound insane.” Kenma looked down to the ground. Oikawa gave a chuckle of reassurance. “Kenma I can confirm you are not insane. I feel like it we’ve crossed paths before, I’m sure Kuroo-chan feels the same way.” Kenma tried to hide his smile at the mention of Kuroo. Kenma faced Oikawa, “Thank you Tooru, for bringing me here.” Oikawa turned red in the ears and turned away. “No need to thank me Kenma. The person you should really thank is Kuroo.” 

Oikawa bid his goodbyes, and left Kenma to sit alone on the beach once again.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary wasn't the greatest, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
